Stepping on the Cracks
by Chinatsu Araki
Summary: Kumiko Konno wants nothing more than to escape from her Uncle's violent clutches. In order to forget him she sets up a Hostess Club with the intentions of making her hostesses smile again. These 6 Hostesses have had their unfair share of pain and sadness. She'll do all she can to make them keep on living and maybe they'll even find love... [Hosts x OCs]
1. Ouran High School Hostess Club

**After a gruelling week without my laptop I finally got it back which means...UPDATES! *fist bumps readers***

**The time has come where I announce which OCs will be used in Stepping on the Cracks.**

**Know that those of you, who's OCs were not accepted in this Fan Fiction will be featured in another Fan Fiction once Stepping on the Cracks is complete.**

**I am extremely grateful to all of you that submitted such wonderful characters!**

**Ladies and (Maybe) Gents, I introduce to you: The Ouran High School Hostess Club!**

**Kumiko Konno x Tamaki Suoh (Mine) [The Mysterious Type]**

**Chikako Kurenai x Kaoru Hitachiin [The Elegant Type] [Shadow Full of Lust]**

**Summer Black x 'Honey' Mitskuni Haninozuka [The Princess Type][naisymoon] **

**Reiko Suzuki x Ritsu Kasanoda [The Artsy Type][lololo9] **

**Hina 'Pretty Boy' Ito x Hikaru Hitachiin [The Wild Type] [Alice of Human Sacrifice] **

**Minori Saito x Kyoya Ootori [The Shy Type][xSakura-Blossomsx]**

**And finally…**

**Ayame Wakahisa x 'Mori' Takashi Morinozuka [The Motherly Type] [Snowkitsune14]**

**Thank you all 3**

**I love you :3**

**-Chinatsu Araki**


	2. ONE: Kumiko

**Here it is! Chapter One of Stepping on the Cracks! please review, alert and fave, it really helps me out a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**ONE:**

**KUMIKO**

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5. take a deep breath. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 let out that breath…rinse and repeat. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 breathe in, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 breathe out..._

_Act like you're not afraid. Don't show weakness._

"Useless!" _slap. _"Unwanted!" _slap. _"You aren't worth it!" _slap, slap._

By now the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, both of her cheeks stung. She didn't flinch.

"Say something!" _slap. _The force behind the strike sent her across the room. She just lay there as he towered over her. His green eyes dark and full of violent intent. As if he wasn't violent enough.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5 take a deep breath in. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 let that deep breath out._

"Are you deaf?! Speak!"

_...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe in...6, 7, 8, 9, 10...breathe out-_

She felt his work boots as he kicked her in the side. She didn't move...

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe in..._

"Master Sho?! What are you doing to the young miss?" The speaker stood there, mouth open in shock.

He was an old man, tall, wiry and grey, holding a silver tray against his chest as though using it as a makeshift shield.

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10, breathe out..._

_Sho _stepped away from the beaten figure of his niece and glared at the old man

"It would be wise, Hiroshi, for you not to interfere in matters that do not concern you...how I deal with Kumiko is none of your business" His voice was like glass, cold and cutting.

"If you wish to keep your current position...then don't breathe a word- turn around and pretend you saw nothing. Understood?" He took a threatening step forward as he said it.

Hiroshi's voice trembled "Yes Sir" he bowed and took his leave, backing out of the room and throwing a sympathetic look at the dark haired girl on the ground.

_No...Hiroshi, come back...please_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe in, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 breathe out..._

Sho pulled her to her feet. "Get out of my sight..."

She nodded, bowed and limped towards the door.

Every part of her body screamed in pain. She just kept walking, keeping her face blank of any emotion. Inside her head was a different story. _I want to hurt him. _

If only she could act on what her mind wanted her to. She could talk big, but she could never fight her uncle. This was a means beyond her control.

* * *

As she stepped out into the hall she sighed and fell back against the wall, her hand coming up to cover her eyes.

When she was younger and had to visit her uncle every weekend and was left at the mercy of his hands, she'd be crying at this point. But she wasn't seven years old anymore. She was sixteen and tears made a person weak. She'd never give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Miss Kumiko?" Hiroshi's voice came from her side and soon after his hand touched her shoulder causing her out of instinct to slap it away.

"Ah, my apologies Miss, I forgot you don't like any physical contact."

"Uh...yes, um, what is it Hiroshi?" She did all she could to compose herself and pretend that Hiroshi had not just witnessed her uncle's violent actions.

"Forgive me miss, but, might I tend to your injuries?"

His voice was barely above a whisper now, as though he could be heard from three doors down.

Kumiko turned away from him, taking a few calming breaths before answering him,

"Do what you must" She said softly.

"Very good Miss" he paused, "Uh - may I? You seem quite unsteady on your feet if you don't mind my saying."

"Oh- uh, yes, alright" She held out her arm and Hiroshi linked it through his own,

"Come along my dear"

The elderly butler led her down the halls to the kitchen.

* * *

"Miss Kumiko?"

She turned and studied him with her blue eyes fixed on his brown ones.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever reported his behaviour? I worry for you, I worry that someday he may as well beat you half to death. Pardon me for interfering. It's been six months, surely you aren't going to just endure it?"

Kumiko sighed.

"Hiroshi, I do appreciate your concerns, but you have to remember, my uncle is a very powerful man, he would talk his way out of it and I would be the one at fault accused of making false accusations.

He was the one who betrayed father and refused to help him when they took him into custody"

"Miss -"

"My father has been stripped of his original title and must spend the next four years in prison- All because my Uncle was too cowardly to admit that he was at as much fault - if not more at fault - than father that brothel, father had no idea that such a place existed, and yet he was arrested for being in command of it! My uncle has associates in high places, you of all people should know that! He cannot be stopped!"

Kumiko's explosion left her quite breathless an action which was quite popular when she was in distress. She leaned over placing her hands on her knees and trying to control her rapid breaths.

"Forgive me Miss, I didn't mean to upset you" Hiroshi pat her on the shoulder carefully.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, deep breaths, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, calm down_

"It's alright." She mumbled softly, eyes downcast.

A silence fell on the two as Hiroshi took down the medical kit and began cleaning the blood off Kumiko's face, pressing a bandage to her cheek.

"Would you like some warm milk Miss Kumiko? A rest would do you good."

Kumiko shook her head. "No thank you Hiroshi, I'm going out"

"But-"

"I'd rather you did not question my motives. I need some air."

"Just please miss, don't cause any trouble, I know what you're like"

A half smile tugged at her lips, "Truly you don't know as much about me as you think. I'll be back soon, make sure my uncle doesn't know."

"Yes miss."

* * *

There was a light fall of rain outside as Kumiko opened the door, shrugging into her jacket and pocketing her phone.

_A release. I need a release._

She knew where she was going. To find her group of 'friends' It was better than staying here. Tying the laces on her converse she exited the house, closing the door gently behind her.

Stepping off the front porch, Kumiko took a gulp of cool damp air.

_Thank you_

* * *

Once a safe distance from the house she dialled a frequently used number.

"Hey Nina?"

"**Kumiko! Hey what's up?"**

"Think we can meet at Takaoji's Warehouse? I need a release."

Nina chuckled at the other end of the phone

"**Sure. See you there, I'll bring the guys"**

"Perfect, see you in five"

"**Yup"**

It was always the same when she exited her Uncle's house, her supposed 'posh accent' would fall in favour of adapting her streetwise attitude. She wasn't behind his closed doors anymore she could do whatever she wished.

She strolled across the damp footpaths and towards a dimly lit building with cracked windows and peeling paint. Takaoji's, the usual place for her and her 'friends' meet ups.

Nina was leaning against the wall her dark hair loose and blowing round her face, she wasn't alone, four others stood with her. She grinned as Kumiko approached.

"Kumiko! Hey!"

Kumiko smirked. "Nina." She nodded to the others, "Ritsu, Akabane, Koji and Kiyoko." Each individual nodded in turn.

Ritsu, Akabane, Koji and Kiyoko were your typical _Yankii_'s, hair dyed crazy colours, chains and belts and scars from years of fighting.

"Your Uncle again?" Koji mumbled behind his cigarette.

Kumiko nodded. "Yeah...the bastard."

"Nina was saying she knows of a group of kids who might put up an interesting fight against us" Kiyoko smirked, pulling her pink hair up into a hair tie.

Kumiko smirked, teeth glittering in the faint light. "Oh? Tell me more."

"They call themselves 'The Ring' I don't know how accurate that is. Their leader is a kid named Hina 'Pretty Boy' Ito, she's pretty tough, so I guess we'll leave her to you." Ritsu said slyly, leaning his back against the wall.

"Perfect."

"I dunno you guys, Hina is a lot tougher than Kumiko." Koji teased.

"Piss off" Kumiko hissed.

"Whoa. whoa, looks like miss priss is not as prissy as she makes herself out to be." Akabane laughed.

Kumiko glared at the blonde.

"Let's go"

She pulled up the zip of her jacket and hurried ahead of the others, her anger seeming to triple in strength as she went over all that had happened over the last six months.

* * *

_There was an insistent banging on the door of their house._

_Placing down the lid of her piano, Kumiko rose from her chair and walked towards the door, calling ''I'll get it!" as she made her way into the vast hallway._

_It was when she opened the front door that she felt her heartbeat pick up speed. Two uniform clad gentleman stood on the front steps, both adapting identical looks of severity. Police._

_"Um, may I help you?"_

_"Ah this is the Konno residence I'm told" the older of the two policemen, with fine salt - and - pepper streaked hair, nodded at her ._

_"Uh- yes. Is there a problem?"_

_"I'm afraid so, who are you?" The shorter man asked._

_"Kumiko Konno sirs."_

_"Ah, Kai's daughter I presume?"_

_She nodded._

_"Where is your father?"_

_"He's sleeping, he just got in from work. What is it?"_

_The salt - and - pepper policeman sighed and ran a hand across his sweat slick brow._

_"It would be advisable Miss Konno, that you would wake him up."_

_"Why? What's the matter?"_

_"Kumiko, who is it?" Kai Konno's voice came from the living room. "S-someone to see you Father."_

_"Hm?"_

_Kai entered the hallway, he was a man of medium height, dark brown hair streaked with grey and stormy blue eyes. He seemed to do a double take when he saw the authorities standing there._

_"What seems to be the problem officers?"_

_In a split second the two men were in the hall, Kai being pinned against the stairs, handcuffs locked tightly around his wrists._

_"Father!" Kumiko gave a startled cry._

_"W-what, what is the meaning of this?!" Kai demanded, struggling roughly in the firm hold of the two._

_"Konno Kai, you are hereby arrested for fraud and unlawful running of the Sakura Brothel. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be taken in evidence and used against you."_

_"WHAT?!" Kai's eyes widened in shock. "What on earth are you talking about?! Fraud, a brothel?! What are you saying?!" He craned his neck to look at the policemen._

_"Save it for court!" The younger policeman said, and turning to Kumiko his expression softened, _

_"I'm sorry my dear, that you have to witness this."_

_"No." She managed to choke out, "You have the wrong man, my father would never do such things-"_

_"We have witnesses."_

_"Who?!"_

_"I'm afraid Miss, that that is classified information."_

_"Wait! Father is a good man!"_

_They were already out the door. _

_It was a mere four weeks later that she found herself living with her Uncle, if only her mother was still alive..._

* * *

As expected, Kai was found guilty of all charges, Kumiko knew otherwise. In her heart she knew who had caused all this. Sho had always wanted to take over the Financial business, and he succeeded. Kumiko was supposed to be the heir, but after her father's imprisonment her wish was far out of her reach.

"Hey! earth to Kumiko?!" Koji's voice brought her abruptly out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We're right in 'The Ring' Territory. You might want to focus."

Kumiko nodded and watched as a group of five teens approched from the right.

"I hear you're looking for me." She stood there, a tall girl, could be mistaken for a boy if you didn't look closely, blonde hair, slightly dishevelled and green eyes that reminded Kumiko of a cats.

"Well, well, well," Nina smirked, "Look what the cat dragged in." She smirked her grey eyes teasing.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Hina growled, her voice husky.

Kumiko noted how the light glinted off her piercings, a large array of them, ten on the left ear, five on the right, and two on her lips.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Now isn't the time for making friends, kick her ass!" A male voice yelled.

"Shut up Shin, look out for yourself, I'll look out for myself." She never even turned to address him.

"Let's see if you are as good as they say Konno."

* * *

In mere seconds Kumiko had ran forward, fist coming up in a uppercut, missing its target, as Hina stepped away and taking advantage of the dark haired girls distraction punched her square in the mouth.

Kumiko gave a curse and ran her hand across her mouth, the back of her hand coming away stained scarlet.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled, spitting into the dust and kicking Hina right in the side. The blonde gave a huff as the breath left her, but she didn't stay down for long.

"It takes more than that to keep me down kid." She gave a sarcastic laugh and gave a high kick knocking Kumiko to her knees. She knelt there gasping, her recent injuries that she'd sustained from her uncle, hampering her movements greatly.

Hina noticed this and dropped her fists. "You're already hurt, it doesn't seem like a fair fight."

Kumiko looked up with a furious expression. "I'm not some pathetic newbie _Pretty Boy _ " She sneered.

Hina laughed, a proper belly laugh. "Don't be stupid Konno. I'm not going to fight you if you're hurt, it's not how I work." Hina turned her back and called to her other circle members. "Let's go."

"What but we've only just-" Hina was already walking away from Kumiko and her 'friends'.

"We'll sort this out next weekend. Ten o' clock. Night time. Just you and me. I'll see you there"

And in seconds she'd disappeared with her gang.

Kumiko seething with anger, grit her teeth and yelled after her, "Fine. I won't lose!"

"We'll see Konno, we'll see..."

* * *

**There you have it chapter one! Next chapter will be in Chikako Kurenai's POV. [Shadow Full of Lust]**

**You'll have to wait for Hina and Kumiko's fight ;) *Readers: *grumbles* Damn it J!* *Me: Sorry! D:***

**So make sure to alert me so you'll know when the chapter is posted**

**-Chinatsu Araki**


	3. TWO: Chikako

**I'm back! Thank you so much for all your kind feedback, it's much appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC. My OC Kumiko and the general plot of this story are mine.**

**Introducing: Chikako Kurenai [Shadow Full of Lust]**

**NOTE: Chikako was known as Yariman before she was given a new name.**

**WARNING: DARK/TRIGGERS**

* * *

**TWO:**

**CHIKAKO **

_The worse things happen to the kindest of people. I live by that, now and forever. I don't know why we must endure such vulgarity, but I know deep in my heart I deserve it. Hadn't mother said it enough? I've lost track of time here. I feel like I'm forever trapped. I don't suppose anyone can save us..._

* * *

Yariman Kurenai closed her light blue journal with a soft snap. On the other side of the room, on a threadbare, dirty mattress lay her twin sister, seemingly fast asleep.

It never ceased to amaze her, how strong Kaijuu was. Her older twin would always find a way to make her feel something in this desolate place.

It was all because of Asami. Their mother that possessed unnatural beauty, but without the kind personality that would seemingly match. Over the last few years Asami had created a place of sinful entertainment. A brothel. Featuring her twin daughters as the most requested customers.

How many times had she been forced to bend to the customers whims? How many times had she found herself with child? Not one surviving. Not one. Her heart ached for freedom. Five years in this disgusting place had resulted in nothing but pain.

"Kaijuu?" Yariman leaned over her sister, her long black hair falling over her shoulders as she bent over her. "Are you awake?"

Kaijuu groaned and opened her blue eyes, "I am now, are you alright?" Kaijuu felt her sister's forehead, concerned at how feverish she was.

"I'm okay Kaijuu" She whispered.

Kaijuu offered her sister a kind smile and pulled her down onto her mattress holding her in her arms. Immediately Yariman felt comforted, nestled in her older sister's warm embrace, picking up the cloth that had rested in a bowl of ice water and placing it on her burning forehead.

"Thank you"

"Of course"

If not for Kaijuu, Yariman was certain she would have killed herself long ago, would have jumped off the tall roof of this building, but no, Kaijuu was here with her and she would fight just as hard as she did, she would never allow her mother to ruin the mere happiness she had.

"Yari?"

"Hm?"

Kaijuu placed a gentle hand on Yariman's swollen stomach. Yes she was pregnant again, seven months pregnant to be precise. Her mother hadn't noticed, considering she'd been out 'entertaining' constantly leaving her two daughters 'in charge' so-to-speak.

Yariman had been so ill during the pregnancy that it made Kaijuu wonder if she would make it through the full cycle.

As a result of her condition, Kaijuu had taken to entertaining Yariman's guests along with her own. It was too much of a risk as it was.

"I'm alright Kaijuu, just tired."

"Get some sleep."

"Kaijuu?"

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We, should leave here. Together. Find somewhere safe, both of us, and I can raise my baby too."

"You were really sweet on him weren't you?"

"He treated me like I were a person, not like the other bastards."

Kaijuu sighed, "And then- the accident-"

"Don't" Yariman whispered softly, cradling her stomach protectively.

"Oh Yari, I'm so sorry, I didn't even-"

Yariman just shook her head, "Forget it. It's alright. Goodnight Kaijuu."

"Goodnight Yari"

The two fell asleep, in each other's arms and for just a few hours they could dream they were back home, before everything came crumbling down around them.

* * *

The sound of Kaijuu's alarm clock woke the two from their peaceful dreams. Yariman opened her eyes and watched as her sister rushed around putting on a revealing item of clothing in order to please her customers.

"Kaijuu?" Yariman grunted as she pushed herself up from her side of the mattress her right arm curled protectively around her stomach, her cloth falling from her forehead.

Her sister was at her side in an instant, helping her to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself Yari, rest, I have everything under control."

Yariman ran her hand through her hair. "But- I don't want you to have everything under control, you've been taking on so much already, it makes me feel selfish that I-"

Kaijuu cut her off, "No. It's fine Yari, I'm fine, you know I would never lie to you right?"

Yariman nodded, "Of course, I know that-it's just-"

Kaijuu wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm alright, and you need to rest."

Yariman rolled her eyes. "I've just woken up Kaijuu, I don't need-"

Kaijuu smiled "Rest!"

"Okay" Yariman gave an exasperated sigh and sank down on the mattress once more as her sister replaced the cloth, sprayed perfume on herself and fixed her hair.

"Kaijuu?"

"Yes?"

"Um, please...be careful."

"Hush now, I'll be alright."

"Okay"

Kaijuu left the room, leaving Yariman alone with her thoughts.

* * *

She looked down at her stomach. "Hi darling, it's mommy, I can't wait to see you, to hold you, I promise you that I'll keep you safe okay?" Yariman felt tears creep into the corners of her eyes as she thought back to him, the one person who treated her right and loved her.

_"We can run away from here together, you and I and our baby, and Kaijuu, she can come with us. I promise I'll get you out of here" _He had said and a month later, he was gone.

"Rin..." She whispered and allowed her resolve to crumble curling up and letting her tears fall.

_I want to leave, I want to go...Please take me away from here..._

Yariman sighed and stared at the wall on the far right of the room, taking into account the small amount of baby things that Kaijuu had seen and just _had _to buy.

She smiled fondly, Kaijuu's heart was always in the right place.

If only she could be like that. As sweet-natured, as brave and as strong as her older twin.

She rolled over on her side, looking at the other wall, and suddenly gasped at a sudden pull in her stomach.

"You're strong little one." She gave out a weak laugh. "Maybe you'll be a boy"

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"Yariman, what is it you're running from? Why do you hurt so much?"_

_His voice came from her left, the same soft tones, the slight awkwardness._

_Rin._

_He reached out to her, taking her in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead._

_"I wish I knew how to answer that. I try to, but it just makes me break inside."_

_"Then, will you let me take half the burden for you? We'll carry it together and soon it will be a distant memory."_

_"Yes. Yes I'd like that"_

_She rest her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. _

_"Yariman?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When I finish in university next Fall, will you come with me? I mean...will you marry me and let me look out for you?"_

_Yariman held her building tears back, "W-where would we go?"_

_"Far fom here. Together. We can even take Kaijuu with us"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." He smiled at her, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "I love you Yari. I want to save you."_

_She stepped back and looked at him, "Rin?"_

_"Yes, Princess?"_

_"W-what, what if I told you...what if I told you, I was-"_

_His brown eyes held worry and he held her shoulders softly. "Told me what?"_

_"Told you, I was-I was pregnant."_

_Rin looked at her in amazement. "R-really?"_

_"Yes. I'm pregnant."_

_Rin whooped and swept her up into his arms. "Yes! I can't believe it! Yari, we can be a family!"_

_Yariman let out a soft laugh and watched the man she loved...the one she truly loved whoop and cry happily._

_A few month's later. Everything fell apart._

* * *

_Her phone was ringing, it had to have been four a.m.._

_"Yes?"_

_"Ah, is this, is this Y-Yariman?"_

_She frowned, the meaning of her name 'slut'_

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

_"What?"_

_"Rin Kurenai...he was in an accident."_

_No. _

_"Is he alright?" She desperately tried to keep the panic out of her voice, her hand cradling her not-yet-noticiable bump._

_There was a deep sigh at the end of the phone._

_"I-I'm afraid not. Rin...he died the car he was driving in collided with a wall shortly after its collision with a truck. T-there was nothing we could do-"_

_the phone had fallen to the floor and Yariman sank down sobbing, her knees up to her chest._

_No. No. NO._

* * *

Yariman woke up with a gasp, sweat slick on her forehead and at the same time a crippling pain tore across her abdomen and she screamed in agony.

Something wasn't right, something was really wrong.

Again it happened and she screamed again, this time calling for the first person that came to mind.

"RIN! RIN!"

Her breaths came in sharp bursts, sweat slipping down her fever flushed cheeks.

In a moment the door burst open and there stood the one person she didn't want to see.

Asami.

With one swift movement she had Yariman gripped by her hair.

"You whore! You SLUT!"

No.

So blinding was the pain in her stomach that the young girl barely noticed her mother's yells and slaps.

"YARI!" Kaijuu came through the door, half dressed.

"YOU, YOU KNEW?! YOU KNEW?!" Asami's voice was dangerous. "YOU LITTLE SLUTS!"

She made to attack Yariman only to be tossed aside by Kaijuu.

"Yari, Yari we must go! We have to go!"

She did all she could to get Yariman onto her back. The younger twin crying out.

"I-its too early! Kai-" She screamed again.

Asami scrambled to her feet, face pale with rage, in her hand a object of metal, sharp and dangerous.

* * *

Kaijuu ran with her sister, running into the street, grateful to see a available taxi.

"Please, please go! Go!" The driver looked astonished, "Where?"

"Anywhere please, please just drive!"

Still in a state of confusion the driver did as asked, his foot slamming onto the accelerator.

"Breathe Yari, breathe!" Kaijuu gripped her hand. "Breathe."

Yariman placed her hand over her not-so-small belly. Pain ripped through her body in spasms. She let out a whimper.

"Hold on!" Kaijuu begged her, her eyes filled with concern.

Yariman gave Kajiuu a weak smile. God, Yariman looked so beautiful in this time of pain it made Kajiuu wonder if she would look this beautiful.

Deep down, Kajiuu knew that if Yariman died, she would die too, she would end it. It scared her, but she didn't care as long as she was with her sister.

"Miss? Miss should we stop?" The driver asked, alarm in his green eyes.

"No! Just keep going!"

Yariman let out a high pitched scream, causing the car to swerve dangerously. Kaijuu couldn't stand it anymore.

She moved aside so she could get to Yariman's legs. What was she doing? She was only sixteen. What could she do?

Kaijuu pushed aside all the self deprecating thoughts that laced her mind and took a deep breath, took off her coat and sat her sister on it.

She swallowed the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Y-Yari, we have to deliver it now, if we don't-"

Her sister just nodded, confirming she understood.

"P-please-"

Kaijuu's heart hurt. She placed her hands on either side of Yariman's legs. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"1, 2, 3, PUSH!"

Yariman did so crying and screaming.

"Come on Yari, you can do this, please!" Kaijuu was crying now too, knowing that this birth had a eighty percent chance of killing her only family.

"Again! 1, 2, 3, PUSH!"

After another painfilled, agonizing cry from her sister, the sound of a newborn filled the taxi.

Kaijuu looked at the little bundle in her arms. "Y-Yari, y-you did it"

Yariman looked at her sister and her new child.

"Its a boy Yari"

With that radiant smile of Yariman's that seemed to light up the whole room, she asked,

"May I hold him?"

"You most certainly may," Kajiuu said while placing the newborn into Yariman's open arms. Kajiuu than knelt down next to her to get a better look at the baby.

Yariman brought her hand to the baby's face and put her hand on the it's cheek as tears fell down from her eyes onto her son's face. "He looks just like Rin..." She paused to think for a moment then smiled.

"Tenshi." Yariman said looking at her baby's shining blue eyes.

Kajiuu looked at her sister confused, "Tenshi?"

"That's his name. Tenshi, My little angel"

"We need to phone an ambulance, I have no idea what to do next"

Yariman nodded.

The driver glowed. "A new born in my taxi! I'll call for you-"

What happened next, happened rapidly.

A car raced towards the taxi...

Kaijuu and Yariman's screams came next.

Finally, A waterfall of glass...

* * *

Every part of her body hurt. Every breath Yariman tried to take was agony.

"She's coming round."

The voice was unfamiliar and far away.

"She's a lucky one."

"I'll say. Too bad about the others"

Someone was crying.

With as much willpower as she could muster, Yariman's eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the vast whiteness of the room.

Three figures stood in front of her. A man and woman, and a man in a long white coat.

It took seconds for her to register what had happened.

"Kaijuu! Tenshi! Where is my baby! My sister?!"

Her sudden alarm resulted in her thrashing around, only to be held down by the doctor.

"Where are they!"

The woman looked at her partner and started to sob, burying her head in his shoulder.

The doctor nodded to the two to leave the room, and sat himself in the chair next to Yariman's bed.

"I-I'm afraid...I'm afraid that...they- they didn't survive."

Yariman couldn't breathe.

"The baby died on impact, so did the taxi driver."

A scream of pure sorrow and anguish filled the room.

"I'm so, sorry"

She continued to wail. "LET ME DIE TOO!"

She desperately thrashed and screamed.

The doctor looked away, tears seeming to fill his eyes.

"Your sister...begged us...to save you. And we have-"

Yariman collapsed in on herself.

"What'll happen now?" Of course Kaijuu would want her to live, to go on without her. Tenshi. Oh God. Tenshi.

"The two you saw here moments ago are Mr and Mrs Kurenai. They have been instructed by Kaijuu...to- to take you into their care."

Kurenai. Could it be?

"They obliged immediately, considering that their late son was the father of your child."

"You have also been given a legally changed name. Chikako."

The doctor swallowed, trying to gather himself together.

"Asami has been arrested. She may face execution. At least that way you'll be safe."

Her mother. Asami. The driver of the other car.

"NO!"

She screamed and screamed until a cold feeling washed over her and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was three months later that she found herself with the Kurenai's a new start. But a painful one.

* * *

**That was so tough to write. My heart is completely broken. We will have more on Chikako later on. Next chapter is Hina, the fight you've all been waiting for! **

**Also if this chapter effected you in anyway, PM me and we can talk about it 3**

**Thank you once again for all you're kind support, without you there would be no story**

**-Chinatsu Araki**


End file.
